Regime Reborn
by BLKVENOM
Summary: This is a BBRAE story put in the Injustice Comic Series. Raven and the rest of the regime are still I'm prison but someone breaks them out. Who is this mysterious man and what are his plans for the Regime. I'm terrible at summary's but I will have a lot of action pact stuff as well as drama in the later installments of the chapter. I hope you enjoy and if you do please review.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my name is BLKVENOM and this is my first fanfic I will try to post as often as once a week. Any constructive critisism would be greatly appreciated.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the titans though I did try to audition for one.**

* * *

-LEX LUTHOR'S PRISON

Thud! Thud! Thud! " Hey raven!" Cyborg yelled trying to get the dark ones attention.

"What do you want cyborg? Its bad enough I'm locked in a cell where I can't use any of my powers but on top of that I have to listen to a robot who won't stop whining." Raven said irritated.

"Sorry Mrs. half demon, I was just wondering why it takes normal criminals only a month to escape but highly intelligent people like us can't break out of one?"

"You're the machine why don't you figure it out." Raven said coldly.

"Enough! Will you two stop bickering. Someone on the outside will break us out eventually and we will be free. We just have to be patient." Replied Damien.

"Its been 5 months robin and were still no closer of getting out of here then day one." Cyborg angrily said.

Damien replied in a calm manner, "First of all, you know I don't like being called robin, Secondly, we got rid of more than half the worlds crime so someone will probably help us escape, and thirdly, this prison was built by two of the smartest men in the world so I highly doubt it would be easy to break out of and even harder to break in."

Skkkrsh. Before cyborg could reply the jails comms were on. "Diner Time!" the comms screamed. The guard came by with a cart of food. Though something was off about him, but she couldn't seem to figure it out. The guard headed straight for ravens cell ignoring the other cell mates. He stopped right in front if her cell.

"Hello raven" the guard had said. He then opens the front compartment of the cell door and places the tray in the compartment. " Hope you enjoy the milk" he said casually as he left to give the other inmates their food.

-RAVEN'S POV

"Enjoy the milk? What does he mean by that?", she asked herself. She opened the compartment to retrieve her diner. She grabs the milk and inspecting it as it was a foreign object. She stopped on the back of the small milk carton. There was green writing on the back off the milk which read, " Letter Underneath Tray", to say she was shocked by this was an understatement. She looked outside to see if the cameras were looking her way. The guard was insulting cyborg and making a ruckus that the cameras seemed to be distracted. She quickly grabbed the letter and started reading it.

Dear Raven,

Don't worry about who I am, all you need to know is I'm an old friend and what my purpose for this letter is. I am resurrecting the regime and I am going to need to break you , Cyborg, and Damien out of this prison. It will happen tomorrow night during the same time you retrieved this letter. I can not take superman with us. Batman has rigged all satellites in finding any kryptonian DNA on the planet if he leaves his cell and we wouldn't want to be tracked. When this happens I need you to stay quiet and not ask questions until after you three are free. I will explain everything when the time comes, I need you to trust me like I have trusted you many times before. I'll see you soon.

Sincerely,

Mr. Dayton

There were so many questions that were running through her mind. "Old friend? Who is this? What does he want from me and why does he want to bring the regime back? He trusted her with his life, who is this man?" Raven pondered as she wrapped the paper into a ball and flushed it in the toilet deleting the evidence.

\- CYBORG'S POV

"Just what do you think your doing over there? Huh punk?", Cyborg said angrily.

The guard turned around and headed for cyborg's cell. He walked right in front of his cell and said, "I'm just giving her a little surprise is all".

"Why don't you open this door and I'll give you a surprise", cyborg said. He slammed on the door of his cell.

"Tsk. Tsk. Someone is not getting dinner tonight" , said the guard.

" When I get out of here I am so gonna kill your ass" cyborg said.

"As much as I love our conversations I need to feed the other low life scum of this prison", he said as he walked over to Damien's cell.

Cyborg started to mumble, " That little wanna be stormtrooper looking mother fucker. I am going to sonic blast him to death if it's the last thing I do".

"Well if it isn't the boy blunder any wise words to say like you cybernetic friend over there? No? Well someone has learned there place in this prison". He gave Damien his food and headed over to the last prisoner. He then put the tray into the containment field and left where he came from. Superman sat there motionless as time went by.

\- In the guards locker room

There sat the guard on a bench texting to his employer. "It is done Mr. D" After a few seconds later a text popped on his phone. "Great doing business with you, the money is sent" but before the guard could reply the phone number was instantly deleted as if it had never existed. The guard said silently to himself, "Not going to lie that was pretty cool".

\- Back in the prisoner's cells

" Raven what did the guard say to you?" Damien asked.

"Just that our prayers have been answered", raven replied with a smirk on her face.

"What do you mean?", Damien said quizzical.

"You'll just have to be patient", raven replied

Damien and Cyborg looked in confusion at ravens answer before shrugging it off. Raven slept that night waiting for tomorrow, waiting to be free.

\- Meanwhile elsewhere

A figure stood by the fire looking into the flames as he remembers the good times as his life as a titan. Knock, Knock. "Come in", the dark figure said.

"The deed is done Master Dayton", the older man said as he placed the food on the table. "Do you need anything else sir?"

"No, that will be fine Osmun, If I require your assistance I will ask for it", replied the dark figure. The figure pulled out his phone dialed a number. "Is the gear ready"…. "Good were going in tomorrow"….. "Yes I'm in my study going over the plan" "Ok get some rest Gizmo we have a big day ahead of us". He ended the call. He then chuckled lightly as he sat down and looked into the fire. "The Regime will be reborn!", he said sinisterly.


	2. Chapter 2 Breakout at Luthor's

**Hey welcome back friends this is my next installment.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans but I've read their comics.**

Chapter 2

\- Outside of Lex luthor prison

"I'm in position Gizmo is everything ready for extraction" said the mysterious figure.

"Yes oh fearless leader" Gizmo said sarcastically. " The jet is on stand by as well as the teleportation node. Everything is falling right into your plan".

"I don't need your sarcasm. This is a very important mission if you don't remember and I will not have it ruined by your snarky comments is that understood?"

"Sorry for that sir", he said in terrified tone.

"Just make sure our evacuation plan is ready." The figure calmly said as he held onto his backpack and went into the crowd of people in front of the prison. He was surrounded by people who were chanting "Let them go" "Let them go" He smirked at this revelation and faster than a blinking a blinking eye he vanished as if he was never there. He moved toward the jail invisible to any eye. He finally got into the jail. He took a right into the corner where the cameras couldn't see him as he shifted back to his normal self. "Alright I'm in", he silently said into his communicator.

"Alright cameras are on a loop in three…two…one…Now", the short villain said on the other side of the communicator.

The leader walked down the halls unseen by the guards till he met the cafeteria room. He went inside to drop the bag as he searched for the devices. He planted one on each corner of the wall setting them up until he was ready to use them. Grabbing his bag he walked away from the trap and headed to the security room where they kept all the cameras. He slowly opened the door and saw a fat guy looking at all the cameras little to his knowledge the enemy was right behind him. The fat man was too busy looking at the cameras to see two arms wrapping around his neck. He choked him out till the fat guy passed out. " Ok, lets see what we have here." He looked into his backpack and took out the GZM9 (Gizmo's flash drive) and plugged it into the computer. "Gizmo the device is plugged in accessing files now" As he waited for a response he searched the guy for a walkie talkie.

"Roger that, The device is at 58% almost done" , Gizmo replied.

"Now that that's done let see what else we can do" He grabbed the walkie talkie and turned it on. "All guards someone is trying to break in through the cafeteria. They don't know that we know so lets be quiet about this and silently take them down"

A chorus of "Roger that" and "Yes Sir" were heard. "Ok let's wait a few minutes for all of them to get there." As he waited the GZM9 downloaded all of the information that the prison has hidden. "Ok Gizmo I got all the info and the guards are in the cafeteria." He said as he walked through the door. "Release the gas"

\- In the cafeteria

"Ok everyone ready" the other guards nodded in agreement. "Aim" Tssskk. Tsssk. "What the hell is going on here!" One of the guards yelled in frustration. Another guard yelled, "There's gas all around us and the doors are electronically locked!" The sounds of fear and chaos filled the cafeteria, in a few seconds all that was left was silence.

\- Meanwhile in the cells

"Raven what's happening, All the guards are gone" He said as he stood up from his bed.

"Were finally getting out of here, that's what happened yesterday at dinner." " I got a letter from and it said he was breaking us out. He also said he was an old friend, do you know anyone by that name?"

"Booyah!" Yelled Cyborg. "Were finally getting out of here. Also Raven if memory doesn't fail me and it never does the only dayton we know is Steve Dayton a.k.a Mento leader of the Doom Patrol."

"Your right how could I forget that, but wait why would the doom patrol rescue us?"

"Hold on one second. Who is the doom patrol?" Damien interrupted.

"The doom patrol is a group of superheroes long before the justice league. They are consisted of Mento the team leader, Elastigirl, Negative Man, and Robotman." Raven replied

"One of are former teammates was apart of the team." Cyborg said sadly.

"Which teammate was it Cyborg."

"Garfield" Raven said in a sad tone

"How about we just wait for them to break us out and I'll tell you about it later Damien." Cyborg said in a defeated manner.

\- Somewhere in the halls of the prison

"Gizmo I've reached the end of the hall which way to the prisoner cells?"

"Take a right and then take the elevator to the cell division."

"Got it. You can blow up the comms room now?"

"On it boss." As he said this there was a loud bang that erupted through the prison.

"Well that was easy" The boss turned right only to stop right in front of five guys. "Me and my big mouth."

"Freeze you masked dirt bag or we will be forced to shoot you"

The masked man had a smirk on his face as he rushed his opponents. The first guard came towards the masked man, throwing the first punch of the battle. The masked man hastily grabbed the guard's arm and broke the arm. "Ahhh" the guard yelled in pain. He was about to react when all of a sudden he was thrown into another guy. The guard in the back started loading his rifle while the other two guards charged at him. The boss ducked from one of the guards and connected his fist to the guard's knee shattering it in two. The second guard who attacked was about to attack the boss with a metal night stick when the man in a mask rolled over the guy with a broken knee cap. Instead of hitting the masked enemyhe hit his fellow guard in the back of the head knocking him unconscious. The masked man leaped over the guards night stick and connected his foot to the guards face. " Only one more to go." He replied confidently. The last guard pointed the gun at the man who took all his friends out, he fired the gun and as he fired his opponent disappeared. "Where did you go, you bastard!" the guard had yelled. "Right behind you" a chilling voice replied but before the guard could turn around the boss snapped his neck. "Well that was fun." He said as the elevator doors closed.

\- Back in the cells

BOOM! A loud explosion went off above the prisoners.

"What was that" asked cyborg

"Our ticket out of this dump" said Damien

Raven was about to reply when the sound of the elevator dinged. The masked figure approached the center of the room as he surveyed the area.

"Well hello there Mrs. Rachel, how good is it to see you."

"Why hello old man ready to break us out Mr. Dayton." Raven replied

The man grabbed his mask and while he pulled it off he said, "Now is that anyway to talk to your rescuer?"

Raven stood there in shock, not believing in what her eyes were showing her. "Garfield?"

"The one and only" he replied.

"Y-Your supposed to be dead" she said with uncertainty.

"And your supposed to be in your prison cell" he said as he unlocked her cell door. "I guess were supposed to be a lot of things, that we aren't." He reached out his hand hoping she would accept it. As she grabbed his hand, he pulled her into a loving embrace and placed a hand on her cheek. There faces were a mere inch apart as he said, "Did you miss me?"

Before she could get a word out he kissed her right in front of everyone. She was shocked, she was surprised, she was still in love with him and she started to kiss back.

"Yo grass stain you going to let us out or what?"

"Alright rust bucket, hold on one sec. Raven can you let those two out while I set up the teleporter." Garfield then put his mask back on.

She nodded as she used her magic to free Damien and Cyborg. Garfield was busy setting up the teleportation node.

"What about Superman?" Damien asked.

"Look dude, I can't get him out Batman can track his DNA from any point in the entire world so I can't break him out." Garfield replied

"But he-" Damien tried to say but Superman interrupted him.

"Go Damien, Garfield will find a way to get me out of here."

"Yes Sir" Damien replied defeated.

"Ok guys everyone ready?" Everyone nodded. "Ok hold onto me tightly"

"Trwrwrwrwrwrwrwr"

\- In an abandoned jet runaway

"Trwrwrwrwrwrwrwr"

Three figures appeared in front of a jet.

"Welcome back boss, I see everything was successful" Gizmo said

"What is baby face doing here green bean" Cyborg said as he pointed the cannon

"Saving your rusty butt you overgrown bucket of robo scrunch" Gizmo said tauntingly.

"ENOUGH!" Garfield yelled. "Everyone get in the jet now before I decide to send all of you back."

All of them went into the jet silently and before anyone noticed it took off into the sky, fully cloaked.

\- In the Batcave

"Umm Bruce, we have a problem."

"What is it selina?" Batman asked

"There was an explosion at Lex Luthor's Prison." Catwoman said.

"Oh no"

 **AUTHOR'S NOTES**

 **I wanted to say thanks to people who review it and I hope to making this a great story for all of the readers. Like I said I will try to post at least 1-2 chapters a week. I hope you enjoy.**


End file.
